


Trick or Treat

by morganoconner



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil should have tallied the number of each Avenger costume he's seen tonight. But it's the last one that really gives him pause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I was all set to go to sleep, and then this just...happened. So. Totally unbeta'd, awful title, and pure fluff, but I hope you get some enjoyment out of it. Happy Halloween! ♥

Phil closes the door on the werewolf and the tooth fairy with a fond – if tired – smile. It's the first group in a while who hasn't had an Avenger among them. Clint's been almost unbearably smug all evening about the number of Hawkeyes they've passed sugar out to. (And if he thinks Phil hasn't noticed Clint slipping an extra handful of treats into those bags, he's got another thing coming.) 

But the night is finally winding down, now that it's getting too dark out and other houses are beginning to turn off their lights. In a few minutes, Phil thinks he'll probably follow their example, and then go curl up with Clint on the couch and watch a movie before bed.

First, though, there's a little boy and his mom three houses down, and Phil is determined to wait for them. He recognizes the young woman as the nurse who lives on the opposite corner, and he's willing to bet she left work as early as she could to make sure her son got in at least a little trick-or-treating time.

Clint slips up behind him as he waits by the door, arms sliding easily around Phil, cheek resting warm against his shoulder. "Almost done?" he asks.

Phil nods. "One last straggler, and the rest of the candy belongs to you," he says in a resigned tone he knows doesn't phase Clint in the slightest.

"Score!" Clint says, peering over Phil's shoulder, undoubtedly taking inventory of the leftover booty.

Phil doesn't roll his eyes, because he's had years of practice not letting Clint wind him up. He still swats Clint's hand away when his husband reaches for a Kit Kat, just as the last little boy is making his way up the front steps.

He's dressed in a too-large suit, complete with a horribly mangled tie and a piece of cardboard with scribbles on it pinned to the lapel. His eyes are hidden by sunglasses that practically dwarf his entire face. He smiles a big, gap-toothed smile when he says "Trick-or-treat!"

Phil is, of course, immediately charmed. Clint steps up to grab the bowl of candy and let the boy choose his own favorite, and says, "Cute costume, kid! Who are you this Halloween?"

The boy's smile gets bigger, and he stands up straight and says, "I'm the 'Vengers person!"

Clint tilts his head, obviously confused. He holds the candy hostage, waiting for a better answer, pointedly ignoring when Phil pokes him in the side.

The boy sighs, in that long-suffering way that means he's probably had to explain this dozens of times already. "Their _person_. The man in the suit who's always on the TV, ordering people around and making sure the team is okay after a fight!"

Phil blinks. Glancing at Clint, he sees his husband is wearing a big grin of his own right now, eyes sparkling as he kneels down to ask the boy, "What made you choose him?"

"'Cause he's the _best_ , duh!" is the immediate response. "The 'Vengers would never win if it wasn't for their person, and he takes care of 'em and stuff."

Clint nods, looking very serious. "He sure does." He looks over his shoulder, up at Phil, and Phil sees that he's wearing the softest smile. "Know what, kid?" he says, looking back at their impatient visitor. "Yours is the best costume I've seen yet, so here, you pick a whole bunch of your favorites." He holds the bowl of candy out, and the boy, obviously sensing he's hit the jackpot, happily swoops in.

Phil can't do anything but stand and watch, an odd lump forming in his throat when the child waves goodbye at them and shouts, "Thanks mister, happy Halloween!" and darts down the walkway to his waiting mother.

"Well," Clint says, closing the door and setting down his notably lighter candy bowl. "That was unexpected."

"Yes." Phil clears his throat. "It was."

"Pretty awesome though." Clint steps in close, wrapping his arms around Phil and nuzzling into his neck. "Kid's not wrong, either. That dude in a suit, he really holds the team together, you know?"

Phil smiles helplessly into Clint's hair. "Does he?"

"Yep." Clint pulls away just enough that he can press a soft kiss to Phil's cheek. "He's totally our person."


End file.
